


Radioactive

by Ineffabilitea



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Embarrassment, F/M, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-07
Updated: 2006-07-07
Packaged: 2017-10-09 00:03:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ineffabilitea/pseuds/Ineffabilitea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily had known James Potter would find a way to ruin her Yule Ball, but she hadn't expected him to manage it so soon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Radioactive

**Author's Note:**

  * For [such_heights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/such_heights/gifts).



Lily had known James Potter would find a way to ruin her Yule Ball, but she hadn't expected him to manage it so soon - the minute she came through the door. She stomped her way over to the table the Marauders were occupying. At least people got out of her way quickly.

As she neared the table, she could hear the boys arguing, apparently the only ones in the Hall unaware of her approach.

"What the hell did you do to her?" James was demanding.

"She looks like a space alien, like in Martin Miggs," was Peter's contribution. From his tone, he seemed to think this was a good thing. Lily was not inclined to agree.

"We did just what you asked, Prongs," Sirius was protesting. "Not our fault if you'd already bollocksed up the potion."

"What was the potion supposed to do, anyway?" inquired Remus.

"I'd very much like to know that, too," Lily put in, her voice seething with barely suppressed rage.

"Lily!" James squeaked. "I just – um. You were supposed to, well, glow. Like a fairy princess, you know. I thought it would be romantic."

"Romantic!" Lily shouted. "I look radioactive! You could use me to guide ships through the Channel! How is that romantic?"

"It wasn't supposed to be so strong," James mumbled.

"AARGH! YOU! I tried to get McGonagall to ban you proactively, all of you-"

"Told you it was her," Remus said.

"-Yule Ball is RUINED and it's all your fault!" Lily continued on, oblivious. "It's even more dreadful than I imagined-"

"Incidentally," Sirius put in casually, "did you know you can see through your robes?"

"WHAT!?" Lily shrieked. She stood there for a moment longer, dumbfounded, then added "James Potter, I HATE you," before running out of the Great Hall in tears.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Radioactive (the road to hell &amp; good intentions remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/319651) by [xylodemon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xylodemon/pseuds/xylodemon)




End file.
